Just Like You
by sasukeXsakura-lover
Summary: This story was inspired by the song "Just Like You" by Three Days Grace. The story is about Sasuke and Sakura, i don't want to give the story away! Please please read and review! and ENJOY!


Training. It was the thing that Team Seven always did together. Even when Sasuke came back from his three year disappearance, the tradition was and is still standing. The three teens Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were having an all-out battle to see how each person has grown and progressed. After a good half hour the shinobi decided on taking a break. During that time Sasuke decided to reflect on his teammates and their changes.

Kakashi, well for one thing he still reads those perverted Make-out Paradise books and he is still always late. Now Sasuke had to smirk at that . The lazy man still is as strong as ever, and as lackadaisical from before.

"Man I can't wait to go to Ichiraku's later! I heard that if you eat two bowls of ramen, you get one for free!" babbled Naruto, excited and loud just like a little kid waiting for ice-cream. His energy over the years certainly didn't decrease but in fact grew while he was gone. If that was even possible. That wasn't the only thing that doubled in size during his absence. Thinking this, a frown formed on his face. He had realized that during the battle, the two were equal in strength.

"Hehehe! Gosh Naruto, don't you ever get sick of ramen?" giggled the only female on the squad. Sakura.

After all this time she has finally matured from being an annoying fan girl to the only girl that Sasuke can stand or even care for. Her pink-strawberry hair is still grazing her shoulders, she also grew into her wide forehead. Even her childish figure was gone and was replaced by amazing curves in all the right places, yet those emerald eyes had dulled a little when he first saw her. But once she saw him for the first time in three years, they seemed to gain all their life back. Overall, she was the main attraction of all the men everywhere. The power she possessed had surly grown, that was for sure. Thinking of her brought a pleasant look to his face, but then it faded as swiftly as it came.

Sasuke had noted during the battle, he could see and detect every emotion she felt. Since Sasuke is a man of bluntness, he stated what he thought was apparent to be obvious.

"Hn, Sakura." called out Sasuke in his monotone voice. Sakura stopped her conversation with Naruto and peered to look at Sasuke.

"Oh, yes Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura slightly surprised that he needed to speak with her.

"You show your feelings too much." answered Sasuke. That took Sakura by surprise.

'I…what? I show my feelings to much? What the heck was that for?' thought Sakura.

"What do you mean?" questioned Sakura feeling a little offended. Sasuke crossed his arms and began to answer the female kuniochi.

"I mean, that when you are battling people and even in everyday life you let people know what you are feeling. It lets them see an opening by using your emotions against you. It makes you weak." stated Sasuke without thinking of how Sakura might see his opinion differently.

That took Sakura off the edge.

'What?! In other words, after all these years and after all my training to become stronger for me, Naruto, and him; I'm still weak in his eyes and why? Just because I let my feelings out? For expressing how things effect me? For being the opposite of him?'

"So basically your saying that I am still weak." stated Sakura with her rage starting to boil. Naruto noticing the tension in the air began to get very weary of the situation. He knew Sakura hated being weak in anybody's eyes, to say that would get you in very ,very deep trouble.

Sasuke was a bit taken aback by what Sakura had said. He didn't mean it like that, but seeing by how hard she took his words, he decided to fight back.

"Hn, it wasn't what I was trying to make it sound like, but yah I guess it does make you more weak." said Sasuke more coldly than he meant it. But hey, after all she was the one making assumptions of what he said.

Sakura's once laughing eyes became stone hard and she set her eyes into a glare and forced them to look at the Uchiha boy. He thought she was weak because she didn't want to be…

"Just like you." whispered Sakura. Onyx black eyes opened wide for a fraction of a second then narrowed at the statement.

"What do you mean 'Just like you'?" inquired Sasuke replied.

"I mean what I said. I could be mean, I could be angry I could be just like you." replied Sakura with a soft force. She lightened her glare until she held a straight stare into his dark pooling eyes.

Now Naruto and Kakashi were standing side by side and were watching the two, hoping that this would turn out all right. Sasuke recognized the strange nostalgia in her voice. It reminded him of something that happened a long time ago. Naruto felt the need to lighten the mood so he decided to step into the fire.

"Hehehe, well that was a little unexpected! So do you guys want to go get some ramen or something?" asked Naruto nervously with a totally fake smile.

Sasuke shifted his gaze towards Naruto and his sensei Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and proceeded to try to lessen the tension. "Come on you two, remember all the good times we had when we would stand by each other? Lets not start fighting and destroy our strong bond."

"Oh come off it Kakashi." spat Sasuke. He was merely trying to tell Sakura one of her flaws and now Kakashi comes and is trying to preach to Sasuke about the good ole times.

"You think you were standing beside me? Heh, you were only in my way." sneered Sasuke. After the damage had been done he then noticed the surprise on Kakashi and Naurto's faces. Then the hurtfulness on Sakura's face. Only then did he begin to see the mistake of letting his annoyance getting the best of him.

As soon as Sasuke was about to admit that he had made the mistake of choosing his words in the wrong way, she took off. Like lighting, she was there one second looking hurt then in the next she disappeared. Slowly and cautiously, he glanced over at Naruto and Kakashi. Obviously Naruto was mad, but Kakashi simply stared at him.

"Well I would love to see how this ends, buy I have business to attend to." then he went poof.

"Teme, normally I would pummel you into the ground by hurting Sakura. But now I'm going to leave it up to you fix this mess. Just do what I do and go apologize-"

"I don't need you to guide me Naruto." growled Sasuke. Naruto continued to glare at Sasuke until he began to walk away towards the ramen stand. Then a small voice in the back of his head whispered some words to him, '_yah after all, like you said he was only in your way. You wouldn't want to be like Naruto.'_

Sasuke sighed, he had gone over the edge with telling Sakura off. He knew that Sakura was offended when he said that they were only in his way. He ran a hand through his hair, knowing that he should say he was sorry before their team became one big awkward moment. Without a second thought, he began to dash through Konoha looking for the cherry blossom of their village.

After searching for Sakura forever, Sasuke decided to take a break to see if he could sense her nearby. He focused his chakra into his ears to see if he could hear her. Out in the distance behind him he could hear her panting, probably training.

Very cautiously he made his way towards the clearing she was training in. All around him he could see broken trees and holes. Very, very, very big holes. Sasuke inwardly winced.

'At least she decided to take out her anger here and not on me.'

To make himself noticeable, Sasuke decided to utter a comment.

"Hn." Okay, maybe that wasn't exactly a comment, but hey. What works, works. Sakura whipped her head into the direction Sasuke. The look on her face startled Sasuke for a moment. Nothing was displayed on her features. He thought that at least she would have a mad look on, but there was nothing. And all of a sudden he felt guilty.

'She must be hurt to not do anything when she sees me.' thought Sasuke.

After a long period of silence, Sasuke decided to break the ice.

"So, are you mad at me?" questioned Sasuke.

"No." the answer was short and curt, and that was it. Now black haired Sasuke was getting a little confused.

"Then why aren't you talking or anything?"

"…"

Her eyes bore straight into his when she answered.

"You know, I can be cold." then she clenched her fist and punched the nearest tree with tremendous force. "I can be ruthless. You know I could be just like you if I wanted to." stated Sakura.

"I…" Sasuke realized it. Sakura wasn't weak for her emotions, if anything it only made her stronger. He knew it all along but didn't acknowledge it, because he envied it.

"Look, you know how I stink at doing apologies, so I'm not going to try." Sakura raised her eyebrows to show she was waiting for his response.

He sighed and ran a distressed hand through his chicken hair. " I wasn't trying to say that… well…I didn't mean to say that I could be weak, or I could be senseless like you. I just meant that sometimes emotions get in the way, well for me anyway." A smirk made a way to his lips. "You know I could help you with your emotions, you know guide you or-"

"I understand your apology Sasuke, but you think that you're here to guide me. You are not, you'll only be in my way. You're wrong if you think that I will be just like you, so I suggest you drop it."

Sakura's gaze softened at him. "I know you hate that I'm weaker than you and Naruto," her eyes began to water, "but I am trying hard! I'm doing everything in my power, but it is still not enough is it!" She began to holler. "Everyday I watch you two train and every time you progress!! For me it's just not that easy!" the tears began to fall.

She laughed a bitter sad laugh. "And look at me now," she whispered, "I'm standing here crying and wasting my time. Showing the one love in my life my greatest weakness."

Sasuke's eyes widen and the wheels in is head began spinning.

'After all this time she still loves me… what a big huge jerk I have been.'

Now you must understand, Sasuke is a man of few words and isn't very expressive. So he did what he could to comfort Sakura and show how HE feels.

In one swift second his arms were wrapped around her pulling her close to him. Sakura gasped in surprised and after a few seconds she returned the gesture.

"Sakura." whispered Sasuke.

"Yah?" replied Sakura softly.

"I'm glad you're not like me, and also…" he trailed off. She looked up at him and he cupped her face with his rough and calloused hands.

"I love you."

Slowly but surely, both leaned towards each other and met in a soft passionate kiss. When their lungs demanded air, they parted.

"I love you too Sasuke." smiled Sakura. A genuine smile appeared on Sasuke's face as ducked down for another kiss with his cherry blossom of Konoha.


End file.
